


I'm so Sorry

by unibadger2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Possession, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unibadger2/pseuds/unibadger2
Summary: You had an anti-possession tattoo; your dad and your uncle made sure of that from the moment you started hunting three years ago. But the little inked-in sun right below your collarbone didn't stand a chance against a demon’s blade.You had been stabbed, kicked, and punched loads of times throughout the short period of time that you've been hunting, but being possessed was one of the worst feelings you ever experienced. You were so used to having control of what you did and when you did it. If you felt like doing something, you did. So having some demon wear your body like a cheap suit made you feel more helpless than you had ever felt before. This is why you didn't go into creepy abandoned houses that looked like they belonged in the freakin’ Exorcist,Dean.





	I'm so Sorry

You had an anti-possession tattoo; your dad and your uncle made sure of that from the moment you started hunting three years ago. But the little inked-in sun right below your collarbone didn't stand a chance against a demon’s blade.

You had been stabbed, kicked, and punched loads of times throughout the short period of time that you've been hunting, but being possessed was one of the worst feelings you ever experienced. You were so used to having control of what you did and when you did it. If you felt like doing something, you did. So having some demon wear your body like a cheap suit made you feel more helpless than you had ever felt before. This is why you didn't go into creepy abandoned houses that looked like they belonged in the freakin’ Exorcist, _Dean_.

You watched, powerless, as the demon possessing you punched your dad square in the face. Sam grunted and wiped away the blood that started to drip from his nose. The demon launched itself at Sam, sending him crashing to the rotting wooden floor. 

Relax, Y/N, enjoy the show. The demon’s taunts echoed in your head as you watched your dad try to shove the demon off of him without hurting you in the process. You watched as the demon pinned Sam’s arms to the floor and cut into his chest with its knife. You watched as your dad started to lose strength. You watched the demon torture your dad for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. You watched and fought with the demon inside your body until you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your stomach and haul you off of Sam.

Dean’s green eyes were shining with apology as he slammed you against the wall and pressed Ruby’s knife against your throat - not deep enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make it impossible for the demon to talk. The firm grip pressing your shoulder against old wood contradicted gentle eyes that sent you a silent message. You’re going to be okay. 

“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis-_ ” apparently that was all the demon could take because a black cloud of smoke shot from your mouth and out of the room as quick as can be. When Dean saw your eyes roll back in your head he wrapped you in his arms and pulled you close to his chest. Dean glanced over at his little brother, who had hauled himself to his feet. “She’s okay,” Dean said, panting slightly. “She’s okay.”

 

 

You woke up in your bed, cocooned in one of the bunker’s old scratchy blankets. Sitting up, you rubbed your eyes and rested your head in your hands. Tears sprung up in your eyes when you thought about what the demon did. What you did. Soon your sniffles turned into quiet sobs that wracked your entire body. You hurt your dad, the man who took care of you your whole life. You could've killed him.

When you heard a soft knock on your door you looked up and rubbed at your eyes. “Come in,” you squeaked.

Sam poked his head into your room and took in your puffy eyes and red nose. Before you could blink he crossed the space between you and gathered you in his arms. “Dad, I-I'm so _sorry_ ,” you choked out, grabbing a fistful of his plaid shirt. Sam shushed you and carded his fingers through your hair.

“Hey, it’s okay. I'm fine, you're alright,” he soothed, kissing your forehead. You quieted down slightly and tucked your head under his chin. You sat in a comfortable silence for a while; you listening to Sam’s breathing, him just holding you.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, Y/N/N?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
